


Between Red Roses and chrysanthemums

by changkisbaby



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Cute Changki, Drabble, M/M, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkisbaby/pseuds/changkisbaby
Summary: Two weeks. Chae Hyungwon has been out for two fucking weeks and his apartment became in a kind of bizarre flower shop. And the responsible of it? who else but his roommate Im -so fucking whipped- Changkyun.





	Between Red Roses and chrysanthemums

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy♥

Two weeks. Chae Hyungwon has been out for two fucking weeks and his apartment became in a kind of bizarre flower shop. And the responsible of it? who else but his roommate Im -so fucking whipped- Changkyun.

“Changkyun-ah!” The younger boy raises his gaze from the TV to stare at his roommate with a wide smile. Hyungwon really can’t be mad with him for so long but he needs to be.

“Hyung! You’re finally back!” Changkyun gets up of the couch almost like lightning and runs to hug his roommate but Hyungwon stops him, glaring at him.

“What the hell happened to our apartment?”

“Oh… about that…”

“If you dare to tell me it’s because of that guy, I’m seriously gonna kick you out of here.”

“Well… but you can’t deny the apartment looks good, they’re beautiful.”

“Out.”

“Hyuuuung.”

“Now.” – Hyungwon pushes Changkyun until he’s out of the door, throwing him his wallet and a pair of vans, not caring about his messy hair or the old attires the younger’s wearing right now “And don’t come back until you ask him out!”

Closing the door in his face, Hyungwon can hear a few complains and cries, but rubbing his temple trying to ease the headache, he retires to his room to rest. Really he just wanted to relax after visiting his family for two weeks, no deal with this lovetruck fool called Im Changkyun.

 

 

 

Thankfully the weather is hot and the walk until the flower shop is not that long, he really hates being seeing as a homeless man. God, Hyungwon really is the worst friend in the world, what is wrong with a couple, or dozen, of flowers around the apartment? They’re pretty.

Okay, okay, maybe the amount of money he’s spending in them may be a problem, and that Hyungwon may or may not be a little allergic but a good friend should support him in his dumbest ideas right?

Changkyun considers into his mind if he’s really doing this, ask the cute owner of the flower shop out seems like something impossible, he knows he’ll break in front of him and say something completely stupid and make a fool of himself, though if he’s totally sincere, now that his roommate actually kicked him out, he has no other option.

Standing out of the flower shop, Changkyun takes a long breath, ignoring his nervousness and how terrible he looks right now, he pushes the door open and he’s received by a blinding wide smile.

“Changkyun! Glad to see you again.”

God, He’s so incredibly in love.

Yoo Kihyun, the sweetest, prettiest, friendliest little boy, the reason of many of his sleepless nights, the reason of many of his semi-heart attacks, is approaching him, taking his hand to pull him further into the shop.

“Oh my god, what happened to you? You look like you jumped out of the bed and came directly here.”

“The most annoying roommate kind of kicked me out and sent me here.”

“That’s so bad! Though I don’t mind you’re here now.”

See? Kihyun will end killing him with a heart attack one of these days.

“So, what can I do for you? Since he sent you here, that means you’re doing a delivery for him?”

No exactly. “Y-yeah. And he was really specific.”

“Well okay, what can I get for him then?”

His heart is telling him to do it, while his brain is begging him to run away, what should he do?

“Ehhh…” He remembers studying about flowers those weeks, but right now his mind is in blank, saying the first things in his mind “Carnations, chrysanthemums, roses, all of them red.”

“Wow, someone seems to be really in love! Your roommate is a romantic!”

“Yes… yes _he_ is…”

Changkyun stands in the middle of the room while Kihyun prepares the bouquet for him, humming a happy song as if he doesn’t know the nervous mess standing in the middle of his shop.

Almost immediately, Kihyun’s giving the perfectly arranged bouquet to Changkyun, and Changkyun pays him for it.

“Have a good day, Changkyun-ie!”

Changkyun repeats millions of times to just tell him the truth, that the flowers are only an excuse to see him, that he likes him and wants to take him to a date, but the words get stuck in his tongue and other than ‘You too, Hyung’ Changkyun’s incapable to say something else.

Kihyun chuckles seeing the defeated boy walking out of the shop and humming another ballad song, he walks behind the counter to wait for another customer.

Less than 1 minute later, the door opens again revealing a blushing Changkyun walking straight to him. Kihyun’s surprised but he also walks to wait for him in front of the counter.

“Changkyun, what’s wrong?”

Changkyun’s close, almost a couple of centimeters away from him when he pushes the flowers into his hands. Frowning, Kihyun takes them and stares at the younger boy as he doesn’t understand what’s wrong, he didn’t like them?

“Chang--”

“Hyung I like you.”

“Wh-”

“I really like you, I’ve been liking you since the first time I entered here, searching for a gift for my mom and after that I couldn’t stop myself to coming back almost every week to see you. But I don’t want to be only a customer to you, I want to take your hand and take you out in silly dates and K-kiss you, maybe, maybe---”

Smirking, he pulls Changkyun’s face closer to his and pecks his lips lovingly - “So, I was waiting for you to say something, took you long enough.”

“Hyunnngg!”

“So, I’m leaving around 8, we could go somewhere.”

Smiling, he wraps his arms around Kihyun’s slender waist and hides his face in the crook of his neck, smelling the mix of flowers and fruits and Kihyun  himself.

“I’ll be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read it!


End file.
